


Green Grass and High Tides

by WeretheDespeateMeasuresODST105



Series: Halo:Always Faithful Always Forward [2]
Category: Halo (Video Games) & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, British Female Character, Cultural Differences, F/M, Fraternization, Human-Covenant War, Long-Distance Relationship, Love at First Sight, Secret Relationship, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-09 08:12:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16446107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeretheDespeateMeasuresODST105/pseuds/WeretheDespeateMeasuresODST105





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

_'So much paperwork.'_ The blonde groans as she continued to write her after action report.  The Englishwoman thought that dealing with the Spooks of Naval Intelligence was better than the U.N.S.C Army bureaucracy. Sighing, Farrington set her pen down and slumped down in her chair just before she heard the door to her quarters opening.  The Captain quickly began to sit up but once she saw his face, she realized it was just John.

"Hey, babe." The American announced as he leaned his rifle onto a crate and took off his helmet.

"Are you disrespecting regulations?" Liz pointed out bemusedly.

Nathan smirked back. "I don't think regulations apply to my fiancee." The man chuckled as he walked over to her.

Shaking her head, the Briton reached for her writing utensil in order to complete her current task. "Well Nathaniel, the army is apparently not going to help itself."

Nate peered over his shoulder and noticed the stacks. "Paperwork?"

"Be thankful that you don't have to do it." She grumbled. Meyer reached down and wrapped an arm around her waist before starting to caress her neck.

"You know that you can always ' _order'_ me to assist you, right?"

"I just don't want your arms to get tired, beloved. Surely you have been overworking."

"You're too kind."

"So how long?" Elizabeth mumbled sweetly as her betrothed pecked her continuously at a particularly  _sensitive_ area.

"Hmm...?" Nathan thought he misheard her, but the American noticed that his fiancee was biting her lip.

"How long can you stay?" She asks again, but more clearly, and her voice was laced with carnal intent.

"We have plenty of time."

"Good." The Stopfordian declares as she pulls him in and granted him a passionate, teasing kiss. The man watched as Liz unbuttoned her blouse and tossed it to the side.

"God, you're beautiful."

"So I've been told." She smiled appreciatively as he began to unclasp her bra. Farrington went out a gasp as he reached down to grab her bottom in order to further undress her.

"Not there!"

 "Why not?" He interrogated. "You weren't complaining the last time."

"Nathan..." She moans. "You're a devil."

"You know that I can be at times."

"Oh do hush up." The woman smile widens as she wraps her legs around him. "Nathan? I just want you to shut up and show me how much you care."

"Yes, ma'a...."

"What did I say about talking?" The officer questioned as she inserted her tongue into his mouth and battled it out as she began to unfasten his tunic and unbuckle his belt. "You know that I love you, right?"

"I love you too."

"Nathan?"

"Yes, angel?"

"Promise me that when the war is over, we'll get a few horses."

Elizabeth knows that they have discussed this before, about to moving to his home in Indiana, raising a family, and starting a farm of their own but Nathaniel, however, desired to wait a few years in order to have enough funds for a particular hobby of hers.

"Look, Liz, you realize that horses are expensive, right?"

"I know Nathan, but I love you." She leans in and granted him another sensual kiss.

"I think we can talk about it when we get back."

"Fair enough." She closes her eyes to  "I do think having a talk with my mother is in order."

"Now please don't get her involved."

"Oh, but I believe that she would want her grandchildren to know the enjoyment of Equestrian activities." She grins. "And besides, we're going to be wedded in a few months anyway."

"You're stubborn. You know that?"

"That I am." She muttered. "I'll admit that at least."


	3. Small Town

 Nate heard the speakers on the plane playing the ancient song  _Small Town_ by Hoosier born John Cougar Mellencamp as the aircraft touched down and landed at Indianapolis International. For the Devil Dog. it has been years since he has been home. The small town of Acton, Indiana was thankful to be unharmed unlike Cleveland in the next state over. In fact, there were some refugees from Ohio living with relatives in the Hoosier-state yet they were the lucky ones. The Battle of Earth has been a hotly-contested engagement, with neither humanity or the Covvies backing down. Now, the war was starting to wrap up and

_Well I was born in a small town_  
_And I live in a small town_  
_Prob'ly die in a small town_  
_Oh, those small communities_

_All my friends are so small town_  
_My parents live in the same small town_  
_My job is so small town_  
_Provides little opportunity_

_'Yet they're excellent to be_ _from.'_ The Raider wondered how many of his peers, friends he has grown up with, survived the war. No family was unscathed from the bloodshed and Nathan felt a night in the local bar was in order.

_Educated in a small town_  
_Taught the fear of Jesus in a small town_  
_Used to daydream in that small town_  
_Another boring romantic that's me_

_But I've seen it all in a small town_  
_Had myself a ball in a small town_  
_Married an L.A. doll and brought her to this small town_  
_Now she's small town just like me_

_'Who needs an L.A. doll anyway?'_ The Raider snorted as he thought of his sweetheart.

_No I cannot forget where it is that I come from_  
_I cannot forget the people who love me_  
_Yeah, I can be myself here in this small town_  
_And people let me be just what I want to be_

_Got nothing against a big town_  
_Still hayseed enough to say_  
_Look who's in the big town_  
_But my bed is in a small town_  
_Oh, and that's good enough for me_

_Well I was born in a small town_  
_And I can breathe in a small town_  
_Gonna die in this small town_  
_And that's prob'ly where they'll bury me_  

* * *

 Nathan was wiping the counter after removing the old dust when the doorbell rang. Curious, the farmboy answered and he was surprised to see a Captain of the UNSC Army standing there, waiting upon the current occupant.

"Nathaniel."

"Liz?" The Leatherneck was stunned. He didn't expect to see her for at least another month, she was supposed to be on Luna with her unit. Shaking his head, the man glanced back at his sweetheart and her beautiful smile.

"Is it okay that I come in?" She asks him politely.

"Umm...Yeah, sure." The man scratched the back of his head. "You're a bit early. I was just cleaning the place up...Gotta thank the neighbors for helping keep the place clean while I was gone...Would you like something to drink?"

"I'm fine." The officer sighs. "Well, dearest, apparently there is something we need to discuss."

"You know that you can tell me anything." The Devil Dog reassured her.

Elizabeth gazed into his blue-gray, unsure how he was going to take the news."Apparently I'm getting promoted and  have received orders to try out for the Orbital Drop Shock Troopers."

"Okay...So what?"

"Look, I know that there is this intense rivalry between you Raiders and the troopers." The Army Captain-Soon to be Major- simpered. "It's not going away anytime soon."

Nathan groans. "Yeah, I know, but look. It's not your fault for the transfer." The Hoosier then smiled. "In fact, I think you deserve the opportunity to become apart of an elite unit. It's not everyday you are given the opportunity for a chance to try out for a special operations unit."

"You're not angry?"

"Oh, I'm enraged, alright." The Raider admitted, pondering on if he should choose a knife or a handgun. "But not at you, just the desk jockey who thought it was an excellent idea to grant you orders to Kenosha instead of a local installation near Indy that you've requested." But he noticed the frown on her face and Nate decided to cheer her up."We'll work it out." The American declared determinedly. "Even if we have to become the laughing stock of our respective units, I'll say fuck them and if they insist-I'll throw them out of an airlock."

"Thanks." Reassured, the blonde pulled him in and granted him a passionate peck on the lips. "I've missed you." 

Nathan laughed. "I missed you as well, angel."


End file.
